Chocolate Man
by skyesphantom
Summary: Sasuke; penyuplai cokelat yang membenci makanan manis, sedangkan Sakura; penggemar berat makanan manis yang selalu kebagian cokelat dari Sasuke. / "Ini untukmu saja," / "Daripada kau sakit, lebih baik aku." / ficlet. fanfikasi pembuka setelah hiatus, review and concrit?


"_Temeeeeeeee_," teriak seorang pemuda penggemar berat ramen sambil membuka pintu kelas XII-C, oh pasti semua juga sudah tau siapa yang dia cari, kan? Ya, yang dia cari hanya mendengus pelan sambil bergumam khasnya, "Hn?"

"Ngga perlu jaim gitu deh, Sas," penggemar berat ramen—oke, panggil saja Naruto, sedikit menjahili Sasuke yang oh-dingin-banget. Sasuke masih diam saja, sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya tentu.

"cih, kacang mahal _Temee_, kacang mahaaaal."

Sasuke akhirnya menatap Naruto, "Berisik, _Dobe_. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya memusatkan atensinya pada sahabat karibnya ini. "Tidak sih, hanya... cokelat, biasanya kau bawa, kan?" Naruto nyengir, berusaha meminta cokelat gratisan tentu.

"Jadi kau menggangguku hanya untuk cokelat gratisan?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke menyeringai, tanpa basa-basi ia hanya berkata, "Tidak ada cokelat gratisan untukmu, _Dobe_,"

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

**Chocolate Man**

**A SasuSaku fanfiction**

**Semua tokoh Naruto yang saya pakai tentu saja kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternative Universe, OOC? mungkin._. dan (semoga ngga ada) typo.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Semua tau Uchiha Sasuke benci makanan manis. Itu adalah hal sepele, bahkan yang bukan penggemarnya pun tahu akan hal itu. Tapi fakta yang hanya diketahui teman terdekatnya adalah...

"Ini untukmu saja,"

Dia selalu membawa cokelat, minimal seminggu sekali. Dan kebanyakan selalu diberikan pada...

"...Sakura."

Haruno Sakura yang oh-sangat-beruntung itu.

.

"_Temee_, kantin yuk, udah istirahat," teriakan dari Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya, _sebenarnya aku melamun selama apa? _pikirnya.

"Hn, ayo," hanya gumaman Sasuke dan derit kursi yang digeser yang menjawab teriakan Naruto, merekapun bergegas menuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut—ataupun hanya sekedar modus untuk melihat kecengan tercinta.

Toh kelas mereka dekat dengan kantin, tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mo—mengisi perut mereka.

Baru tiba dikantin, Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto, "Na-Naruto-_kun_, ini bento untukmu," ucap Hinata pelan, tentu saja masih malu-malu dengan pacarnya ini. Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Uwaaa, makasih Hinata-_chan_, oi _Teme_, aku makan bareng Hinata yaa," dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tadi diajaknya ke katin.

_Oke, si _Dobe_ sibuk sama pacarnya_, pikir Sasuke kesal. Iyalah, siapa yang ngga kesel kalau ditinggal sama yang ngajaknya? "Sasuke-_kun_, sendirian aja?" tiba-tiba suara lembut Sakura menghampirinya, "Aa, iya. Kamu juga?" jawab Sasuke kalem, "Hum, mau bareng?" dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasukepun menyetujuinya.

Merekapun duduk dibangku yang Sakura tempati tadi, "Tumben ngga bareng Ino?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_, seperti biasa. Sakura angkat bahu, "Entahlah, dia ngilang bareng Shikamaru." Sasuke hanya menganggung, tanda mengerti.

Tak lama Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Ini buat kamu aja, seperti biasa," ucapnya, "duluan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan pergi sebelum Sakura dapat berbicara.

.

Sesampai Sasuke dikelas, dia dengan cepat ada disamping Naruto, "_Dobe_," Sasuke dengan tumben memanggil Naruto, "Hee? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melempar sebatang cokelat kearah Naruto, "Untukmu sajalah, lagipula _dia_ sudah kebagian," ucapnya singkat, "ayo cepat kita ke laboratorium IPA sekarang saja."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong sehabis insiden lempar-tangkap-cokelat tersebut. "E-eh, _Temee_, tungguuuuu."

.

"Sas, masih mau disini?" tanya Shikamaru, yang akhirnya ada dikelas juga—walau hanya jam terakhir, sih. "Hn, kalian duluan aja," jawabnya, "Oke deh."

Sasuke terdiam, tak lama ia baru sadar, "_Great_, berarti sendirian lagi," _forever alone_, hanya dua kata itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Akhirnya ia hanya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti langkah kakinya saja, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca novel dengan tenang di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolahnya.

.

Sakura akhir-akhir ini lebih sering membaca novel atau komik pinjaman dari perpustakaan sekolah sendirian, kapanpun, dimanapun. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membaca ditaman belakang sekolahnya, tempat yang selalu sepi setiap pulang sekolah.

Tentu saja pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar, tapi itu sebelum ia melihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, "Hn, ini aku. Belum pulang?" balas tanya Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening, canggung mungkin? Entahlah, keduanya sama-sama sibuk sendiri, Sasuke bermain_ handphone_-nya, sedangkan Sakura membaca novelnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"_Sebenarnya... kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak suka hal manis?"_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bisa saja menjawab itu dengan mudah, tapi itu menyangkut harga diri. Uchiha, sih. "Bukan masalah besar, hanya... tidak suka saja," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Oke deh."

Hening, lagi. "Mau pulang bareng?" akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri, Sakura terpaku, dengan gugup ia hanya bergumam, "I-iya, boleh."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, menuju parkiran motor Konoha High School dengan santai—plus gugup untuk Sakura, Sasuke... keliatannya tetap Uchiha, kok.

"Rumahmu masih yang dulu, kan?"

"Y-ya, masih."

Mereka berdua langsung menaiki motor Sasuke dan berangkat menuju komplek perumahan Sakura, namun sayang, sang langit tidak berpihak pada mereka.

_JLEGER!_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, hujan turun dengan deras. "Sasuke! Lebih baik kita cari tempat berteduh saja! Dirumah depan itu!" teriak Sakura yang masih memeluk punggung Sasuke, tak berbicara apapun, Sasuke langsung menepikan motornya dan menarik Sakura untuk berteduh.

"Kau... kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke yang nampak khawatir, Sakura masih diam. Entah suasana apa yang menyihir mereka berdua sehingga saling menatap seperti ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengambil jaket dari dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Daripada kau sakit, lebih baik aku."

Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu dengan senyum tipis membuat mau tak mau pipi Sakura merona.

.

Pipi Sakura masih hangat, masih terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu, iapun memberanikn diri untuk sedikit berbasa-basi, "Sasuke-_kun_... kira-kira kapan hujan ini berhenti?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, nampak masih deras. Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

"Tid—" _kruuk_. Tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah menjawab duluan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengambil batangan cokelat berukuran sedang, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Makanlah, lumayan untuk mengganjal perut," ucap Sasuke, tak lama ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit, "sudah lumayan reda, mau sekarang?" lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk saja, masih terlalu asik dengan cokelatnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Kamu pakai jaketnya dulu, masih gerimis," ucapnya. Sakura buru-buru memakan cokelatnya, tanpa sadar menimbulkan bekas cokelat disekitar bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu mendengus geli.

"Ayo, Sas. Nunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah padam, ia memejamkan matanya, mengira Sasuke akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengusap bagian cokelat yang tadi.

"He, mesum. Pake acara tutup mata segala, tadi itu cuma cokelat," godanya pada Sakura, yang digoda hanya memberengut, "Argh, terserah Sasuke-_kun_!" teriaknya.

"Hei hei, jangan ngambek. Ayo kita pulang sekarang," lanjut Sasuke, tersenyum tipis sambil memandang lembut Sakura.

.

"Kita sampai, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk seraya turun dari motor Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "T-terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya.

"_Anytime_," jawab Sasuke, "kamu kan udah nyampe rumah dengan selamat, sekara—"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar," Sakura menyela omongan Sasuke, "Hn? Ada apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya _to the point_,

"_Mengapa kau selalu memberikanku cokelat?"_

"Kau temanku, kan?" jawab Sasuke santai. _Jleb..._ batin Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil, "Tidak, itu rahasia," Sasuke nampak akan melanjutkan perkataannya, "intinya..." Sakura terkesiap, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan berbisik,

_"...cause you're special."_

Sakura terdiam, _speechless_. Seringai Sasuke makin lebar, "_See you soon_, Sakura!" dan ia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan pernyataan Sasuke

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

**The End**

.

Hallo! Ada yang kangen saya?~ akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, sekian lama~ gantung ending kah? Entahlah, fic pembukaan kayaknya geje gini._. ngga ngebayangin gimana Sasuke bagi-bagi cokelat kayak gitu... wih so sweet tuh~ /? ini... bisa dibilang hampr dari kisah nyat:)) err... saya sih baru kepikiran aja buat sequelnya, yah sequel banget sih engga tapi masih berhubungan sama cerita ini._. akhir kata, Review and Concrit? XD

Salam Awesome,

skyesphantom / Bandung, 16 oktober 2012


End file.
